1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machines, and more particularly to a sewing machine in which a thread end is drawn to an underside of a cloth in a stitch immediately after start of sewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have conventionally been proposed sewing machines provided with threading means for automatically threading a sewing needle. For example, JP-8-173676-A discloses a technique for catching a thread by a hook having been passed through an eye of the needle and returning the hook through the needle eye such that the needle thread is passed through the needle eye, while the thread is guided by thread guide grooves or the like and held by thread holders. JP-51-24353-A discloses a first nipper holding a thread cut during the sewing and a second nipper catching the thread held by the first nipper. The thread caught by the second nipper is passed through the needle eye by a thread extruder. The thread having been passed through the needle eye is caught by a third nipper, which is then moved upward so that the thread is completely passed through the needle eye.
In the techniques disclosed in the above-noted documents, however, an end of the thread appears at the upper side of a cloth in a stitch immediately after start of sewing. Then, the operator needs to cut the thread end with scissors and draw the thread end to an underside of the cloth. Consequently, the operator is forced into useless labor and time.